mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)/1030 - 1034
1030 With the Republic of O'Brien's collapse and the Clan Ross' recent massive expansion, Terra Rossa has become increasingly volatile. Where before there were tax riots in the streets of New Dublin, protests against the occupation forces from Ross unite the population of O'Brien. However, these riots are often violently put down by the Rossian military. Many die in the next few months, both Rossian and O'Brian. MOD (Rossian State Media): The Supreme Court of Ross, presided over by His Majesty the Chief, charges the traitorous Mountain Rebellion leaders after having them rounded up and returned to Ross proper with High Treason. Out of the fifty put on trial, forty-five are found guilty and thirty are sentenced to death. The executions are carried out swiftly in front of a rejoicing populace. O'Brianers have never been happier as they have been reunited with the most glorious motherland Ross. The horror of the O'Brian Empire has finally been ended. Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We denounce the Clan of Ross for unfairly trying the Mountain Rebellion leaders and for their clearly inaccurate slant on events in their state media. Many news outlets, including the Reich Broadcasting Corporation, declare that Ross is a ruthless and heartless dictatorship. Relations sour further between Ross and the Reich. We withdraw our diplomatic staff from Ross and declare our support for the O'Brian government-in-exile. *'Secret': We begin planning for a liberation war against Ross, with the assistance of the O'Brian government-in-exile. The Kriegswehr begins to mobilise for the first time in years. Recruitment efforts are again redoubled. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. The Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces reconstruction and rebuilding are finished. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. In New Seoul, Yazawa Province, a new tall building is planned and is named the New Seoul 131. It's planned to have 131 floors (with six below ground). MOD: Horror in Novodonetsk! The Tsar in May this year was shot three times in the chest by an unknown assailant who is believed to have since fled the country. It is unknown whether the Tsar will survive. *'RNG': 5. (6 — 10 = survival) The Tsar tragically passes from his wounds just days after hospitalisation. The country is in mourning for the loss of their King after only six and a half years on the throne. His brother, Prince Demetrius, is equally shocked. It is announced that, as Tsar Roman had no children, Demetrius is destined to become the new King. *'Neubayerisch dip': The Reich Government expresses our deepest condolences to the Realm for their loss. *'ALL NATIONS PLEASE NAME YOUR REPRESENTATIVES AT ROMAN'S FUNERAL AND DEMETRIUS' CORONATION.' **'Neubayern': Kaiserin Helena, Tsar-designate Demetrius, and their children. Prince August and Princess Victoria also attend. **'South Orientalia:' Empress Maki Kosaka and Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama attends the funeral and the coronation. North Orientalia: '''Following the Rossian discovery of the Arata-Binney pact, tensions between New Kildary and Port Sadako reaches the boiling point. On March 20, 28 Rossian fishing vessels were seized by a Mabudan destroyer near Wetulu Island on orders from the naval attache in Mutero, adding fuel to the fire. The next day Rossian investment assets in were declared frozen, so is ours there. The following week the 65 year-old General Secretary Saiko Orochi sends a telegram to the Neubaryerisch government saying "that Ross is a spoiled child. We must do immediate action to mitigate the situation." '''SECRET: We continue funding and giving arms, and training to the Ross People's Liberation Army, now 50,000 strong. We begin our gerilla operations in the Killeny Mountains, harassing military install ments, vehicles, etc. Meanwhile, the grand old general Franz Jaeger kicked the bucket from heart complications at the age of 72. He was well-remembered for the Mabuda campaign, and hunting down the conspirators of the Kyrie Eleison plot. 1030.5 Prince Demetrius is crowned Tsar Demetrius I of Novodonetsk. Neubayern and Novodonetsk are now closer than ever, and the Reich begins to assert more influence over the Realm. Neubayern *'WAR!': The Reich Government issues a communique to the Rossian government that a state of war now exists between the Reich and Clan Ross. We immediately launch Operation Lionheart (Löweherz). We call for support from North Orientalia and from the people of O'Brien. Air raids begin on Rossian military installations in O'Brien, as well as major cities and population centres in Ross proper. The Reichsleiter orders nuclear weapons to stand by, and the Reich's Teidstand Level (Neubayerisch equivalent to DEFCON, full: Verteidigungszustand) is raised to Teidstand 3. As Ross is not a nuclear weapons state, there is no need to be concerned about MAD. 300,000 soldiers from the Kriegsheer pour across the Treinhoff border into Occupied O'Brien and begin to liberate towns and cities. The Kriegsmarine begins engaging Rossian naval assets. United Provinces of Colnia: '''After an extremely close national election, the new President is outspoken Social-Liberal Christiaan Andersen. Shortly after he is inaugurated, a supreme court case arises in terms of legalising gay marriage. The case is still being decided, but the President & Prime Minister quickly intervened and announced their support for the LGBT community shortly after the case was announced. '''We also declare war on Clan Ross along with Neubayern, and we commence Operation Icarus, in which we send 25 bombers and 10 planes filled with 400 paratroopers to the northern coast of Ross. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Plans to build the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continue and are soon finalised by the last week on the last month of this year. Construction on it will begin next year. North Orientalia: SECRET: We send Colonel Colman McShane, who defected to us after the fall of New Dublin to Rossian hands and joined the Ross Socialist Front. He is assigned to gather a fighting force, mostly consisting of adolescents more than 15 years of age, to fight Rossian troops there. He also reoganizes what remains of his soldiers under his command to the new force. Meanwhile, tensions with Ross has reached to a showdown. We begin to air propaganda broadcasts from Mabuda to intimidate morale. The navy also begins to scuffle with Rossian naval assets. We commence Operation Blood Tiger in which we begin to carpet bomb Rossian strongholds and some major cities in O'Brien. Meanwhile the Ross People's Liberation Army becomes bolder in its guerrilla operations, having the hold over most of the Killeny Mountains. We also begin to intensify trade with Neubayern and Colnia, exporting mostly fruit, phosphate, cement, and rare-earth elements, improving the economy. More factories are also built, improving industry 0.5. Agricultural harvest also begins to spike up, especially on rice, grape, potato, sugarcane, and carrot. *'Neubayern': We urge North Orientalia to cease their air raids on O'Brian cities, as our war is not with the O'Brianers, especially not the civilians. *'North Orientalia Dip: '''Our air raids are targeted against Rossian military installations in O'Brien cities, and we make sure the utmost care not to hurt O'Brien civilian and military assets. 1031 '''The O'Brian Liberation War (or Traitorous War according to the Rossians) continues.' Neubayern *'OLW': The Kriegstag begins debating over whether nuclear weapons should be deployed to Rossian targets. Meanwhile, our military has broken records, with our Heer reaching a record 900,000 soldiers. This is attributed to a population boom several years ago. *'Prince George Foundation': Youth orchestras across the country prepare for the Prince George Memorial National Tournament for Youth Orchestras next year, run by the main branch of the PGS. The Top 5 orchestras as decided upon by an international panel of adjudicators will move forward to the international championships in Munich 1033. Also, the Georg-Wilhelm-Anton-Friedrich Stadium is now complete! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province begins. *'Prince George Foundation': We invite all Orientalian youth orchestras to participate in the Prince George Memorial National Tournament for Youth Orchestras next year, run by the Orientalian national chapter of the Prince George Foundation. The Top 5 orchestras as decided upon by an international panel of adjudicators will move forward to the international championships in Munich in 1033. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Accepts Neubayern's offer. United Provinces of Colnia: '''After many months of extremely difficult decision-making, the Supreme Court has ruled that gay marriage is legal and abides to the Colnian Constitution! The President calls for a "Day of Gay Pride" in the capital, and multiple gay pride parades & festivals are held in the downtown area just hours after the decision was publicly announced. After the celebrations die down, the President begins to focus on more challenging issues. '''We begin to invest in better military technology, and we request to establish multiple research agreements with Neubayern. The economy also begins to slightly improve after more railroads & general infrastructure are built around major metropolitan areas. *'Neubayernisch dip:' We agree to establish research agreements with Colnia, and invite all Colnian youth orchestras to participate in the Prince George Memorial National Tournament for Youth Orchestras next year, run by the Colnian national chapter of the Prince George Foundation. The Top 5 orchestras as decided upon by an international panel of adjudicators will move forward to the international championships in Munich in 1033. *'Colnian dip: '''We happily accept Neubayern's offer. Our President & Prime Minister will certainly attend this great event! '''North Orientalia:' We begin to air propaganda broadcasts from Mabuda to intimidate morale. The navy also begins to scuffle with Rossian naval assets. We commence Operation Blood Tiger in which we begin to carpet bomb Rossian strongholds and some major cities in O'Brien. Meanwhile the Ross People's Liberation Army becomes bolder in its guerrilla operations, having the hold over most of the Killeny Mountains. Colonel McShane's army, the 105th O'Brien Revolutionary Corps, now has a considerable foothold in the south. We also begin a naval bombardment on Rossian coastal towns We also begin to intenisfy trade with Neubayern and Colnia, exporting mostly fruit, phosphate, cement, and rare-earth elements, improving the economy. More factories are also built, improving industry 0.5. Agricultural harvest also begins to spike up, especially on rice, grape, potato, sugarcane, and carrot. 1031.5 Neubayern *'Umstrukturierung': Restructuring of the Rotinsel colonial government is complete, and the Imperial Colony is officially dissolved, elevated to Free State status, becoming the Free State of Rotinsel (Freistaat Rotinsel). The President of Rotinsel, Dafydd ap Enwilyn, is appointed the provisional Staatsleiter pending a State election. United Provinces of Colnia: 'We continue our war with Clan Ross and Operation Icarus is still in motion. '''In terms of internal affairs, the economy continues to slowly improve and with the flourishing economy, more modern infrastructure is built in and around our most populated metropolitan areas. We also offer trade agreements with Zarinthia (MOD RESPONSE, PLEASE) and the Darian Federation (MOD RESPONSE AS WELL). ' 'North Orientalia: ' We begin to air propaganda broadcasts from Mabuda to intimidate morale. The navy also begins to scuffle with Rossian naval assets. We commence Operation Blood Tiger in which we begin to carpet bomb Rossian strongholds and some major cities in O'Brien. Meanwhile the Ross People's Liberation Army becomes bolder in its guerrilla operations, having the hold over most of the Killeny Mountains. Colonel McShane's army, the 105th O'Brien Revolutionary Corps, now has a considerable foothold in the south. We also begin a naval bombardment on Rossian coastal towns, as well as a blockade, to starve Ross into surrender. We also begin to intenisfy trade with Neubayern and Colnia, exporting mostly fruit, phosphate, cement, and rare-earth elements, improving the economy. We now put our nuclear warheads on high alert, awaiting orders to launch. More factories are also built, improving industry 0.5. Agricultural harvest also begins to spike up, especially on rice, grape, potato, sugarcane, and carrot. We also send some diplomatic attaches to the Borealian Empire to ask a right of way for our troops to advance into Ross. '''(MOD Response) *'RNG': 4 (6 - 10 success). The Borealian Empire refuses entry to North Orientalian troops, as they do not wish to be involved in a war that does not benefit them directly. The border with Mabuda is strengthened with more troops to ensure that North Orientalian soldiers do not illegally enter the country. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 1032 All chapters of the Prince George Foundation begin their respective national tournaments to select the best youth orchestras to move to the international championships next year. In the panel going around the participating countries this year are Joachim Gauer, one of the top music critics from Neubayern; Matsuyama Takako from South Orientalia; Pyotr Ilyushin from Novodonetsk; Helen O'Higgins from Rossian O'Brien and Marguerite van Olienje from Colnia. Neubayern *'Prince George Cup': The National Championships are held in the Georg-Wilhelm-Anton-Friedrich Stadium in Munich. This year around seventy youth orchestras are competing for the top five positions to move on to the international tournament. This competition is going to be tough! *'Liberation War': Bombardment of Rossian military installations continues, and more troops land on Rossian soil, beginning to move towards the capital. We intend to occupy all territories that we win from the Rossians. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. United Provinces of Colnia: '''We continue our war with Clan Ross and Operation Icarus. In terms of internal affairs, our economy and infrastructure continues to improve. '''The President wishes good luck for all of the youth orchestra. 1032.5 The international participants have been decided. These orchestras will receive free transport to and accommodation in Munich. The winners are: *'Neubayern' **Ingelsberg Senior High School Symphony Orchestra **Franz College Symphony Orchestra **Prince George College of the Arts Youth Philharmonic Orchestra **Eryrdydd Lutheran College Senior Symphony Orchestra **New Amsterdam Central High School First Wind Orchestra *'Colnia' **Oldenborg Youth Symphony Orchestra **Kuststad Symphony Orchestra **West Orange State Youth Orchestra **Elmherst Middle School Symphony Orchestra **Jan Alberst College Symphony Orchestra *'Orientalia' **North Sadako Senior High School Symphony Orchestra **Shin-Kosaka District High School Symphony Orchestra **Matsuyama High School Symphony Orchestra **Saikō Genshu National Symphony Orchestra **Imperial Youth Orchestra *'Britannia' **Royal Youth Symphony Orchestra **St George's College Senior Symphony Orchestra **Prince George Memorial Conservatoire Symphony Orchestra **Lelouch vi Britannia Symphony Orchestra for Youth **Enidston Primary School Symphony Orchestra *'Novodonetsk' **Sergei Pavyluchenko College Symphony Orchestra **Okeanzemli State Young Orchestra **Petersburg Middle School Symphony Orchestra **National Conservatory Symphony Orchestra **Vladimir High School Symphony Orchestra South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. United Provinces of Colnia: '''Our economy continues to significantly improve under the Andersen administration, and infrastructure is constantly being built across the nation. Following these major successes in our country, we decide to lessen our focus on building up infrastructure and start improving our standing armies since we are still in the O'Brien Liberation War with our ally, Neubayern. '''President Andersen continues to wish good luck to all participants in the Prince George Foundation Youth Orchestra, especially the ones from Colnia. Neubayern *'Liberation War': We continue to push towards New Kildary, occupying more territory as we go along. Our occupation zone becomes known as the Rossian Territories (Rossgebiete). 1033 The Prince George Memorial International Tournament for Youth and Children's Orchestras is held in Munich this year, beginning on Crown Prince George's 50th birthday. The youngest orchestra to participate this year is the Enidston Primary School Symphony Orchestra, with players ranging from the ages of nine to twelve. The tournament consists of a preliminary round, choosing the top twenty to move on to the next round. Afterwards, further rounds ensue which gradually eliminate five at a time until the top four is reached. When the top four are chosen, each orchestra will be randomly paired with another in a face-off in a semifinals round. The winners of the semifinals will move on to the finals, where the winner is determined; the orchestras who did not win the semifinals also face off each other to determine 3rd and 4th place. All eliminated teams of each main round excluding the preliminaries will receive prizes of RM 10,000 to fund them. The 1st place prize is RM 1,000,000; 2nd place RM 500,000; 3rd place RM 250,000; 4th place RM 100,000. *'Eliminated from the preliminary round were' **New Amsterdam Central High School First Wind Orchestra **Matsuyama High School Symphony Orchestra **Petersburg Middle School Symphony Orchestra **Lelouch vi Britannia Symphony Orchestra for Youth **West Orange State Youth Orchestra *'Progressing to the semifinals were' **Okeanzemli State Young Orchestra **Prince George College of the Arts Youth Philharmonic Orchestra **Jan Alberst College Symphony Orchestra **Shin-Kosaka District High School Symphony Orchestra *'The placings are as follows' **4th place: Shin-Kosaka District High School Symphony Orchestra **3rd place: Okeanzemli State Young Orchestra **2nd place: Prince George College of the Arts Youth Philharmonic Orchestra **'1st place': Jan Alberst College Symphony Orchestra of Colnia *'The Prince George Foundation congratulates all semifinals winners and the 1st place winner, Jan Alberst College. It also wishes those who did not make it to the semifinals good luck and encourages them to try again in the next 1037—38 tournament season. Bids are now being accepted for the location of the next tournament.' Neubayern *'Liberation War': We have occupied approximately 30% of Rossian territory, and continue our march towards New Kildary. We increase the pace as more soldiers land on the shores of our occupation zone. Paratroopers also land throughout the occupied territories. It is estimated that the first Neubayerisch soldiers will reach New Kildary in six months. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. North Orientalia: After his retirement, former supreme leader Saiko Genshu arrives in Neuybayern as a VIP spectator in the Prince George Memorial International Tournament for Youth and Children's Orchestras, and once again meets Prince August. Meanwhile something horrendous is circulating the Web: a sex video involving the current leader Saiko Takashi. Most of the intelligence community believes that the Rossian secret service had put together a pornographic film starring a look-alike in bed with a blonde playing a Neubayerisch model. The humiliation caused by circulating the film was supposed to drive Takashi from office and poison relations with Neubayern. 'We start to track down where the video is uploaded, and is taken down from our servers. As a response to the video, we commence Operation Cyclone Bunny, whose objective is to overtly help the Ross PLA guerrillas, now harassing New Kildary. *'Ross Socialist Front/PLA: We now occupy 70% of Rossian territory, and following the North Orientalian invasion, we now shift up to overt conventional warfare, especially on urban areas. We also now begin an artillery bombardment of New Kildary. A provisional government, bapitsed as the Revolutionary Central Commitee of the Government of Ross, is proclaimed at Dingwall, the seat of the PLA high command, with Fionnbharr Mac Giolla Eoin as chariman of the State Council (basically the head of state) and Party Chairman Hamish McBeth as Primier. *'Mabuda:' In response to Operation Cyclone Bunny, we also send an armoured regiment led by General der Panzertruppen Akuma Ojobe. Meanwhile, tragedy strikes the country. The founding leader President Edward Mbudu passed away from a stroke at the age of 102. A state funeral has been organized. We also invite world leaders to the funeral. *'O'Brien rebels:' Colonel McShane's army, the 105th O'Brien Revolutionary Corps, now has a considerable foothold in the south. We now reach the outer rim of the capital New Dublin. A pincer movement is now planned. *'Neubayerisch dip': The Nadem Party releases a statement outlining their outrage at Saiko sexually abusing a Neubayerisch woman. They say that it proves the Orientalians' 'dirtyness' and 'impurity', and also that they are 'evil, manipulative scum.' The Reich Government, however, also releases a statement saying that they disagree with the Nadems, and that relations between North Orientalia and Neubayern remain unchanged. Nevertheless, the people begin to believe the Nadems' obviously false statements. Readership of Die Neubayer, the Nadems' newspaper, doubles. 1033.5 As the war on Ross continues, global political upheaval becomes apparent. Even in Neubayern, the people are starting to lose their trust in the Verarb Party-led Reich Government. Neubayern *'SECRET politics': Reichsleiter Rudolf Eiser secretly pleads with the Kaiserin to ban the Nadem party. However, for the sake of democracy, Helena refuses. *'War': Our forces enter New Kildary. We initiate Operation Hercules, in which our Kildarian forces (consisting in total of around 100,000 troops) surround the city. Our tanks move in, and our light artillery and infantry follow. Aerial bombardment ceases in order to protect our ground forces. We occupy the outer city quickly and continue to move forward. We manage to surround the Chief's palace, as well as the Rossian Council building. We demand the Chief's surrender. **'RNG': 8''' (6—10 success). Chief William Campbell Ross submits himself to Neubayerisch custody, and orders his forces to stand down. However, some sects of the Rossian military refuse to surrender and continue to fight. **'''Nuclear war: We raise our readiness level to Teidstand 2 in preparation for a possible nuclear bombardment of Clan Ross' remaining military forces. North Orientalia: Following the spread of a sex video involving the current leader Saiko Takashi, an investigaive commitee is formed. Most of the intelligence community believes that the Rossian secret service had put together a pornographic film starring a look-alike in bed with a blonde playing a Neubayerisch model. The humiliation caused by circulating the film was supposed to drive Takashi from office and poison relations with Neubayern. 'We start to track down where the video is uploaded, and is taken down from our servers. We also ask the South Orientalian, Neubayerisch, Britannian, and Zarinthian governments to prosecute anyone selling copies of the film for profit. As a response to the video, we commence Operation Cyclone Bunny, whose objective is to overtly help the Ross PLA guerrillas, now harassing New Kildary. *'Ross Socialist Front/PLA: We now occupy 70% of Rossian territory, and following the North Orientalian invasion, we now shift up to overt conventional warfare, especially on urban areas. We also now begin an artillery bombardment of New Kildary. A provisional government, bapitsed as the Revolutionary Central Commitee of the Government of Ross, is proclaimed at Dingwall, the seat of the PLA high command, with Fionnbharr Mac Giolla Eoin as chariman of the State Council (basically the head of state) and Party Chairman Hamish McBeth as Primier. *'Mabuda:' In response to Operation Cyclone Bunny, we also send an armoured regiment led by General der Panzertruppen Akuma Ojobe. Meanwhile, tragedy strikes the country. The founding leader President Edward Mbudu passed away from a stroke at the age of 102. A state funeral has been organized. We also invite world leaders to the funeral. *'O'Brien rebels:' Colonel McShane's army, the 105th O'Brien Revolutionary Corps, now has a considerable foothold in the south. We now reach the outer rim of the capital New Dublin. A pincer movement is now planned. On September 28, following the surrender of the Chief, Rossian forces fled in fright before the attackers, capturing the city later. A provisional government has been installed under the leadership of McShane. *'Neubayerisch dip': The Reich Government asks North Orientalia to cease Operation Cyclone Bunny, as New Kildary is now under Reich occupation. *'Neubayern': After North Orientalia's plea, the Reich Government censors the sex video. However, the Nadems and their supporters protest against this move as a constitutional violation of the right to free presses and media. *'North Orientalia Dip:' We thank for the given action regarding the video, and Cyclone Bunny has been replanned to root out remaining Rossian holdouts. *'Ross Socialist Front/Central Commitee Dip:' We ask the Neubayerisch authorities, as well as North Orientalia, to assume nominal civil authority over Rossian territory. However we will respect the concessions of the occupying powers. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, begins to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 1034 As the war begins to draw to a close, the Allies begin negotiations on how post-war Ross should be dealt with. NOTE: From now on, for matters of simplicity, the sole demonym or adjective for Neubayern is "Neubayer" in English. Plural: Neubayers Neubayern *'Rossian OZ': We begin reorganising the Rossgebiete, and create a new regional designation: Länder (Countries). These include South Ross (Südrossland), Coastal Ross (Küstenrossland), and East Ross (Ostrossland). The former Rossian capital of New Kildary is renamed Jägerstadt; it and its surrounds form the Special Administrative District of Jägerstadt (Sonderverwaltungsbezirk Jägerstadt, SVBJ). *'Riots': On 5th April the Nadem Party stages a protest against the Reich Government, joined by thousands of supporters. It quickly becomes a political rally, and then a violent riot. Riot police are sent in to deal with the situation, which results in the deaths of fifteen police officers at the hands of Party members. The media calls it a "dark event in the history of the Reich" whilst Die Neubayer declares 5th April a "glorious day of rebellion against corruption and impurity." **'Politics': Given these events, Kaiserin Helena declares the prohibition of the Nadem Party from political activities and issues a statement regarding the compulsory disbandment of the National Democratic Neubayer Workers' Party. Thus, all 59 seats occupied by the Party have been forcefully vacated pending new elections. Die Neubayer is banned. United Provinces of Colnia: '''We continue to improve the infrastructure and economy, and Operation Icarus continues. '''We propose to hold an international conference in our capital, Kuststad, for all nations currently at war with Ross to attend in order to fully negotiate plans for post-war Ross. *'Neubayer dip': We agree to attend the conference. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 1034.5 The O'Brian Liberation War finally ends with the capitulation of all Rossian forces. The Kuststad Conference is held in Colnia's capital to decide exactly what to do with Ross. For discussion, see Kuststad Conference. United Provinces of Colnia: '''The economy reaches its highest point since the founding of Colnia, and a Colnian Golden Age is proclaimed. Culture, technology, and social & political progression rapidly increase. With the national election rapidly approaching, President Christiaan Andersen passes two major laws in case he doesn't stay for an extra term: the first law protects the rights of LGBT people in the workplace and bans public discrimination of the community all together, while the second law legalises medical marijuana and places a tax on the substance. These laws significantly increase the President's popularity among younger voters, and it seems as if he'll earn another term in office. '''Neubayern *'Trial': We place former Rossian Chief William Campbell Ross and his military advisors on trial for war crimes, and charge him with the crime of invading O'Brien and destroying the Republic's sovereignty. *'Elections': With the Federal Elections coming up, incumbent Reichsleiter Rudolf Eiser redoubles his efforts to rebuild his popularity. However, political instability increases, and riots become a frequent feature in the Reich's cities. Approval ratings for the Royal Family have hit an all-time low. Antagonism is thrown especially at Princes Natsume and Natsuo, and it is demanded that the Free State of Toyama be renamed into something more "pure and Germanic." The National Democratic movement sees more and more people join its ranks, despite the party being banned. However, Kaiserin Helena refuses to lift the ban on the NDNAP. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Construction on the New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province continues. 5G coverage begins to be looked into and is researched. North Orientalia: After months of investigation, we point at two persons named 'Clark' and 'Terrence', both suspected to be members of the Rossian secret service, as the source of the humiliating sex video. After being continually tortured by SSA agens, 'Clark' confessed that he uploaded the video on the Web as a weapon during the war. Meanwhile we attend the Kurststad Conference and proposed the option of having the revolutionary government headed by Hamish MacBeth to represent the Rossian people. Meanwhile in our occupation zone we establish the Central Economic Administration chaired by Ossian Malone to aid in rebuilding economic assets in the area. Farms and factories are repaired thanks to the agency. We also give a clearance to Colnian film company to make a live-action remake of the animated movie The Rise of Red, which talks about the life of the founding leader Saikō Hamada. The same is given to a Britannian playwright also making an opera based on the movie.